Une nouvelle
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Ziva apprend quelque chose qui va bouleverser sa vie et surtout sa relation avec un certain agent. Et si sa réaction était loin de tous ce qu'elle avait imaginé ? Tiva !


Titre: Une nouvelle  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: Ziva apprend quelque chose qui va bouleverser sa vie et surtout sa relation avec un certain agent. Et si sa réaction était loin de tous ce qu'elle avait imaginé ? Tiva !  
Disclamer: Le NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

**Une nouvelle**

Prologue :

"... de un mois approximativement. Je peux être plus précis si vous voulez ? informa le docteur.  
-Non, ça va aller, répondit-elle en état de choc.  
-Je peux également vous prescrire des médicaments contre les nausées."

Elle se leva aussitôt, serrant la main de médecin.

"Je vais vous laisser, merci beaucoup docteur.  
-Bien, n'oubliez pas de contacter votre gynécologue, c'est très important", rappela-t-il avant que la jeune femme ne s'empresse de partir.

Le vieil homme soupira, encore un couple qui ne s'était pas protégé et le bébé devrait en subir les conséquences. Conséquences, par ailleurs, qui n'étaient peut-être pas aussi noires que celles auxquelles il pensait.

* * *

C'était horrible, abominable. Le bonheur qu'elle vivait depuis cinq mois semblait se fissurer. Elle n'avait pas peur de sa fameuse "maladie", comme tous les agents du Mossad l'appelaient, mais plutôt de sa réaction à lui. Une réaction qui allait peut-être et sûrement détruire le peu qu'ils avaient construit. Cet engagement forcé l'effrayerait, c'était sûr. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas abandonner le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle assumerait, même si cela devait signer définitivement la fin de leur relation.

Ziva se leva et se tordît de douleur pour une nouvelle fois vomir le peu que contenait son estomac. Heureusement, elle s'était mise en arrêt maladie le temps de voir un médecin et surtout de comprendre et accepter le fait d'être enceinte. Ce matin, elle retournait au travail et espérait que ses vomissements et ses nausées puissent passer pour une fin de gastro-entérite. Même gastro qu'elle était censée avoir eu ces derniers jours.

Après quelques minutes pour se calmer, l'israélienne sortit des toilettes encore chancelante et se prépara en vitesse. Elle n'avait pas fait son jogging habituel ce matin pour cause de vertiges et elle pénétra donc assez tôt dans l'enceinte du NCIS. McGee venait appartement d'arriver à la vue du sac sur son bureau. Il devait avoir filé chez Abby, comme chaque matin.

La jeune femme s'assit, elle allait devoir lui dire ou disparaître de la surface de cette planète. La deuxième solution, bien qu'attrayante, n'était pas applicable. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre loin de lui. Cette phrase qu'elle avait trouvé si magnifique et qui pourtant ne sortait pas d'un de ces films lui revint en mémoire : "Je suppose que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi." Lui aussi, lui avait dit et elle se sentait frissonner lorsqu'elle y repensait. Par la suite, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Tout du moins jusqu'à une soirée, il y a de cela cinq mois. Ils avaient bu et passé la nuit ensemble. Cette nuit-là avait été le début d'une longue série de sorties, de promenades, de moments partagés, de nuits agitées et de discussions sur tout et rien à la fois, mais jamais sur le plus important : eux.

Ziva renifla, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. L'ex-agent du Mossad, inspira profondément. C'était les hormones à coup sûr. Elle prit le premier dossier qu'elle trouva et tenta en vain de se plonger dedans.

Enfin McGee revint et sa présence la reconnecta vraiment avec la réalité. Elle repoussa toutes ces questions sur Tony et elle, et sourit à son collègue.

"Ça va mieux, Ziva ? questionna-t-il en la voyant si pâle à son bureau.  
-Oui, merci McGee. Je vais beaucoup mieux", répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire qu'elle devina trop peu honnête.

Pourtant, il la crut. Il posa un dossier sur son bureau avant de reprendre.

"Tant mieux, on était très inquiet. Enfin surtout Abby et... Tony", déclara-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Ziva prit un air étonné et haussa les épaules se plongeant dans le rapport. En vérité, une question de plus venait de s'ajouter à sa liste. Elle releva les yeux quand Timothy se planta à côté d'elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il McGee ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'agacement.  
-Rien, sursauta ce dernier en se redressant. Euh... Abby voulait te voir.  
-J'arrive", accepta Ziva.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. La jeune femme se leva brusquement et s'apprêtait à rejoindre McGee qui l'avait devancé lorsque sa vision s'obscurcit. Elle se rattrapa au dernier moment à l'armoire et se laissa tomber assise sur le sol.

"Tout va bien ?!" lança l'informaticien en se précipitant vers elle.

Ziva ne put faire autrement que d'accepter son aide. Il la releva sans manquer de lui jeter un regard paniqué. C'est le moment que choisit Gibbs pour entrer. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant ses deux agents et remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Un problème Ziva ?  
-Non, non", s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je suis en fin de maladie.

Cette explication sembla satisfaire les deux hommes et McGee et Ziva prirent la direction de l'ascenseur. La jeune femme retint un soupire, si Gibbs la voyait s'évanouir comme elle avait manqué de le faire, il ne s'en tiendrait pas à cette réponse.

La machine s'arrêta et dès que Ziva eut passé le seuil du labo, un "Zivaaaaa !" suivit d'un bruit de chute l'accueillirent. Abby lui sauta dans les bras et McGee dut les empêcher de tomber, ce que la gothique ne remarqua pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et après avoir examiné son amie, la serra à nouveau très fort contre elle.

"Je vais bien Abby", réussit à articuler l'israélienne en lui tapotant le dos.

Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Abby, elle n'était plus aussi gênée par son attitude et finalement, comprenant qu'elle n'y couperait pas, elle répondit à son étreinte. La laborantine la libéra avec un sourire. Sourire qui disparut un peu en sentant son amie chanceler légèrement dans ses bras.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?" reprit-elle en la regardant en face.

Abby voyait bien les poches sous les yeux de Ziva, son teint si pâle et ses cheveux légèrement en bataille. Soit elle était encore malade, soit elle avait trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir dormir et se préparer correctement.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas", répondit Ziva, un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant peint sur le visage.

Abby ne parut que partiellement satisfaite et se promit de l'interroger plus tard.

"Bien, fit-elle en retournant à ses bébés. McGee j'ai tes résultats."

Le concerné s'approcha avec Ziva et tous deux se penchèrent sur l'ordinateur d'Abby tandis qu'elle commençait son explication à propos d'une quelconque découverte. Gibbs déboula dans le labo à ce moment, un caf-pow à la main.

"Prenez vos affaires, on a un meurtre", ordonna-t-il avec son air habituel.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'une Abby rayonnante, le gobelet dans ses mains et sortit.

"Ziva, McGee", cria-t-il en revenant.

Ils sursautèrent et cette attitude de la part de Ziva inquiéta un peu plus Abby.  
McGee se précipita à la suite de Gibbs tandis que l'israélienne hésitait. Déjà, son cerveau embrumé la poussait à courir jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches et elle devinait qu'au moindre pas, ou elle s'écroulait ou elle vomissait. Pourtant, elle décida d'être forte. Elle inspira profondément et emboîta le pas aux deux hommes pour finalement les devancer et courir jusqu'aux toilettes, une main sur la bouche. Ils la regardèrent passer avec surprise et McGee trouva bon de signaler son presque évanouissement de tout à l'heure. Explication que l'agent DiNozzo ne manqua pas, car il arrivait au même moment.

"Elle est encore malade, déclara ce dernier. Elle a été comme ça tout le week-end.  
-Tu as passé le week-end avec elle Tony ? questionna McGee en haussant un sourcil.  
-Non, enfin... seulement quand je suis passé pour savoir si ça allait", se reprit l'italien.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour la rejoindre, mais Abby était déjà partie.

"Abby va s'occuper d'elle, nous, nous avons un meurtre à élucider", fit Gibbs en montant dans l'ascenseur.

McGee fit de même et Tony resta là, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la main de Gibbs rencontre l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne protesta même pas et les rejoignit.

Aux toilettes, Abby frictionnait le dos de l'israélienne, la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tandis que Ziva vomissait la pauvre petite barre de céréales qu'elle avait réussi à ingurgiter dans la matinée. Elle sentait les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux noisettes.

"Tu vas rester avec moi aujourd'hui, c'est plus prudent", intima Abby.

Ziva voulut répliquer, mais un nouveau vomissement l'en empêcha, confortant Abby dans son idée. Lorsque l'agent David se calma, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, la gothique dut l'aider à se lever et l'accompagner jusqu'à son labo où elle lui enleva ses chaussures et l'allongea sur son matelas. Bercée par Abby, Ziva s'endormit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle n'avait jamais été autant fatiguée.

* * *

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi aussi bien depuis des lustres, bien que cela remonte en réalité à la dernière semaine. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien la rassura. Elle se blottit un peu plus comme une bienheureuse et soupira d'aise sombrant de nouveau. Une main se balada distraitement dans ses cheveux tandis qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

"Tony ! fit Abby sur un ton de reproche. Tu devais la raccompagner chez elle, pas continuer de bosser dans mon labo", gronda la jeune femme les mains sur les hanches.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Ziva et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'un grognement le ravisa. L'israélienne ne comptait pas, à priori lâcher son pull. L'italien se rassît et ignorant Abby, se replongea sur l'enquête en cours via un portable emprunté à la laborantine.

Abby soupira, comprenant qu'il ne bougerait pas, et retourna dans l'autre pièce. Elle revint une couverture dans les bras.

"Je te couvre auprès de Gibbs, mais dors un peu Tony.  
-Abby, c'est bon, renvoya l'agent DiNozzo concentré.  
-Donne moi ça, Tim va s'en occuper. Je dirais que tu as travaillé toute la nuit et que tu es rentré chez toi quelques heures pour dormir un peu", fit la gothique en enlevant le portable des mains du jeune homme.

Il ne protesta que moyennement et se hissa sur le matelas à côté de Ziva. Abby le couvrit et sortit en fermant la porte. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle s'était éloignée, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras pour finalement la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

"Où est DiNozzo ? interrogea Gibbs en entrant dans le labo.  
-Toujours chez lui. Son portable n'est pas allumé ? demanda Abby apparemment super concentrée sur son ordinateur.  
-Non, et il est dix heures. Il est rentré chez lui à ...?  
-Ce matin, à six heures, répondit Abby les yeux sur son écran. Je n'ai rien pour toi Gibbs, s'exclama la jeune femme en le voyant s'approcher doucement de la deuxième pièce de son bureau.  
-Ziva a passé la nuit ici ?" questionna-t-il en distinguant vaguement une forme sur le matelas.

Abby lui barra la route et acquiesça silencieusement.

"Voilà pourquoi DiNozzo est resté ici, déduit Gibbs en faisant demi-tour.  
-C'est ça, tu as autre chose à me dire ?  
-Non Abby, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu me l'envoies quand il se réveille."

Gibbs tourna les talons et entendit un vague "Mais comment veux-tu que je te prévienne puisqu'il n'est pas ici !" qui le fit sourire.

Abby s'appuya contre le mur et un frottement la surprit. Ziva passa une tête endormie dans le labo et posa sa main sur son ventre avec une grimace. Elle vit le soleil par la fenêtre. C'était le matin et comme tous les matins, ces nausées allaient reprendre. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi ne pas dormir le matin et se lever l'après-midi plutôt ? Puis elle se demanda si ça changerait quelque chose. Elle fit un pas vers Abby, patraque, et décida qu'aller directement aux toilettes serait plus simple. La laborantine l'accompagna.

"Tu sais, ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu es malade. Tu as vu un médecin ? questionna Abby.  
-Oui, il ne m'a rien écrit", répondit l'israélienne entre deux vomissements.  
-Prescrit, Ziva", la reprit Abby en sortant son portable.

L'agent David souffla, bientôt elle s'habituerait aux vomissements. Tentant de se convaincre, elle ne vit pas Abby envoyer un message au Docteur Mallard.

Après un moment, elle se leva, soutenue par son amie, et se débarbouilla au lavabo. Discrètement, Abby sortit un flacon et préleva un peu de vomi. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, mais une analyse pourrait se révéler utile. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent au labo en silence.

"J'ai des vêtements de rechange et il y a des douches à côté des toilettes, ça te fera du bien", proposa la gothique en ouvrant un tiroir.

Elle en sortit une robe en dentelle violette et lui tendit, cherchant autre chose.

"Non, tu devras te contenter de ça", déclara-t-elle avec un air désolé en sachant que Ziva n'aurait jamais mis une telle robe -aussi fantastique soit-elle- de son plein gré.

Pourtant elle ne répliqua pas et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. L'israélienne s'éloigna en titubant légèrement, elle ne semblait pas encore très bien réveillée. McGee arriva au même moment.

"Tu devrais peut-être la suivre, signala-t-il inquiet.  
-Oui, ce serait plus prudent. Peux-tu dire à Ducky de venir d'ici un quart d'heure. J'aimerais qu'il l'examine", révéla la jeune femme en partant.

McGee n'eut pas le temps de répondre et se retrouva seul avec les preuves qu'elle devait analyser, au milieu du labo.

"Je... bon et bien..."

Il posa les échantillons sur la table, écrit un petit mot destiné à Abby et remonta. Son visage soucieux n'échappa pas à Gibbs.

"Ziva va mieux ? questionna-t-il un café à la main.  
-Non... je ne crois pas, hésita l'informaticien planté devant l'ascenseur.  
-McGee !  
-Oui patron, répondit-il automatiquement en sortant de ses pensées.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? réprimanda Gibbs agacé.  
-Je devais, je devais aller voir le Docteur Mallard."

Gibbs retint l'ascenseur en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils se rendirent tous deux à la morgue et McGee attendit que Ducky ait fini son rapport pour expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue.

"Ziva est toujours malade et Abby est très inquiète, elle...  
-Aimerait que je l'examine, c'est bien ça Timothy ?" demanda Ducky en posant le rapport sur son bureau.

McGee acquiesça et, après un coup d'œil au cadavre sur la table, Ducky le suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Abby était assise sur son siège et tournait sur elle-même.

"Abigail, appela le Docteur Mallard, les mains dans les poches.  
-Oh Ducky ! J'ai... je... Tim est-ce que tu pourrais sortir... euh... aller voir si Ziva va bien. Elle est aux douches !" s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait, conscient qu'elle voulait qu'il parte.  
"Abigail, que se passe-t-il qui te mette dans cet état ? questionna le Docteur avec inquiétude.  
-Je... Ziva n'allait pas bien. Elle vomit donc j'ai fait des tests sur ce qu'elle a rendu et il y avait des résidus de sang. Je les ai analysé et..."

Abby s'arrêta à bout de souffle, paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire. Ziva n'était peut-être pas au courant et elle ne voulait pas qu'on le dise. Et si Tony entendait cela, il s'empresserait de le crier sur tous les toits. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ducky la prit par le bras et décida de l'emmener dehors faire quelque pas. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas compris grand chose au charabia de la jeune femme et celle qui l'inquiétait le plus pour le moment, c'était Abby. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il croise l'agent David en sortant du labo. Elle tenait le bras de McGee et était pâle comme un linge. Chancelante dans la robe violette appartenant à Abby, elle paraissait encore plus blanche. Elle ouvrit des yeux cernés de noir et fut surprise lorsque Abby la prit dans ses bras.

"Il faut qu'on discute Ziva", déclara-t-elle en l'emmenant avec elle dans l'ascenseur, abandonnant sur place les deux hommes.

Elle était déterminée. Ziva, les cheveux mouillés et pieds nus fut obligée de la suivre malgré ces protestations. Elles traversèrent tout l'open Space dans un concert de "Abby, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça", "Abby !", paroles prononcées dans un faux-semblant de chuchotements. Finalement, Abby eut pitié de ces pieds nus et la conduisit à la salle des distributeurs automatiques.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" questionna-t-elle en espérant la vérité.

Ziva déglutit. Elle savait quelque chose. Au fond, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire, elle n'avait juste pas pensé à l'informer. Ces derniers temps, seul Tony et ce nouveau petit-être comptaient. Elle inspira et s'assit à une table. Le lieu était désert.

"J'attends un bébé, révéla Ziva en posant instinctivement une main sur son ventre.  
-Je sais, j'ai fait des tests. Un bébé Ziva, un bébé ! répéta Abby mi-paniquée, mi-exaltée.  
-Abby, Abby, je suis grande. Assumer ce bébé ne sera pas un problème.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?" interrogea son amie en arrêtant ses vas et viens dans la pièce.

L'israélienne la regarda et lui désigna le siège en face d'elle. Abby s'installa et se pencha vers elle. Elle se préparait au pire, mais ce qu'elle entendit lui fit échapper une exclamation de surprise. Abby hésita, elle avait peut-être mal compris.

"Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec Tony ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Abby ! siffla Ziva agacé. À ton avis, ce bébé est de qui ?!"

Abby se leva excitée et prit la brune dans ses bras.

"Tu attends un bébé de Tony ! s'exclama Abby un grand sourire sur le visage.  
-Abigail ! la réprimanda Ziva en vérifiant que personne ne l'avait entendu.  
-Depuis quand vous couchez ensemble ? continua Abby curieuse.  
-Cinq mois et s'il te plaît, sois plus discrète.  
-Cinq mois ?! s'écria la laborantine en sautant sur place, entraînant Ziva dans une danse au milieu de la salle de pause.  
-Abby, Abby !" appela l'israélienne en sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

La gothique la relâcha en la regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant ses explications.

"J'aime Tony et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant," déclara Ziva en détournant le regard, gênée.

Malheureusement, son amie ne retint que le " j'aime Tony" et recommença sa danse du bonheur. Puis, elle sembla soudain comprendre le reste de la phrase et s'arrêta aussitôt.

"Pourquoi ? Votre histoire ne fait que commencer ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise.  
-Mais, tu sais bien que Tony n'aime pas s'engager. Alors un bébé, imagine, un bébé, c'est...  
-Ziva, Ziva ! la stoppa Abby en plaçant une main contre sa bouche. Cinq mois c'est énorme. Il est resté ici cette nuit parce qu'il était inquiet et je suis sûr qu'à son réveil il va te chercher. Depuis que tu es malade, il n'est quasiment plus lui-même. Il part le plus tôt possible, certainement pour te voir. Et puis, il ne reluque plus les filles et, maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendue compte de tout ça plus tôt ? remarqua-t-elle étonnée.  
-Abby !  
-Il t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait ? questionna la gothique dans un nouvel élan de curiosité.  
-Oui, il ne le dit pas souvent, mais il sait être très romantique quand il veut", avoua la jeune femme qui venait de reprendre des couleurs.

Abby jubilait, elle attrapa la main de Ziva et la tira à nouveau derrière elle sans quitter son sourire victorieux. Elles retournèrent dans l'open Space et croisèrent Gibbs qui montait également dans l'ascenseur.

"Ziva, tu vas mieux, remarqua-t-il en notant ces couleurs.  
-Oui, répondit-elle rassurante.  
-DiNozzo te cherche."

Elle ne répondit pas et Abby recommença à sautiller.

"Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit", chantonna la laborantine en sortant de la machine, entraînant la jeune femme avec elle.

Gibbs les dévisagea avec surprise et les suivit dans le labo où McGee, Ducky et Tony semblaient discuter un café à la main. Le visage de ce-dernier s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Ziva.

"Ah ! Abigail, je crois que nous avons suffisamment attendu tes explications", fit Ducky en lançant un regard à Gibbs.

Le médecin légiste comprit qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux, voire moins, et tous se tournèrent vers la gothique.

"On parle de quoi ?" demanda finalement Tony en s'approchant de Ziva.

Elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer et il se retourna vers Abby.

"Ah oui, euh l'enquête...", déclara Abby.

Elle se tourna vers Gibbs, qui soupira se demandant ce qui se passait ici.

"Non, Abby, on voudrait juste savoir de quelle personne il s'agit", signala McGee en désignant l'ordinateur.

Celui qui affichait en grand le résultat des tests. Abby commença à bafouiller et Ziva comprit la situation. Tony devait être au courant. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle sous le regard étonné des autres. L'italien ne dit rien et elle arrêta l'ascenseur.

"Alors belle au bois dormant, ça va mieux ? questionna-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait joueur.  
-Oui, fit-elle en ne relevant pas le surnom.  
-Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui se passait, mais d'après Ducky et McGuignol, c'est grave", déclara l'agent DiNozzo en l'attirant contre lui.

Il semblait totalement ignorer la situation au vu du ton séducteur qu'il avait pris.

"Peut-être..., éluda Ziva en laissant une marge prudente entre eux. Non, ce n'est pas grave Tony, déclara-t-elle en arrêtant de jouer. En fait, il s'agit de moi. Je ne suis pas malade, juste..."

Elle hésitait et si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras ? Elle releva la tête vers lui. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi désarmée.

"Ziva", murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il avait perdu son air séducteur, pour celui d'amant protecteur et inquiet.

"Explique-moi..." demanda l'italien en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Ziva essuya les larmes traîtresses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"C'est normal", fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire.

Elle inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Elle avait toujours été honnête et elle devait continuer.

"Juste que je suis enceinte... de toi", trouva-t-elle bon de rajouter.

La surprise se peint dans les yeux verts de l'italien. Il resserra sa prise et un sourire, qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler, illumina son visage. Il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'elle crut défaillir. Puis il reprit un air sérieux.

"Et tu vas rester comme ça longtemps ?" demanda-t-il soucieux.  
-Il me reste huit mois, Tony, gronda Ziva en se demandant s'il n'en faisait pas exprès.

Il réprima un sourire.

"Je veux dire avec des nausées et ton teint pâle", expliqua-t-il en passant une main sur sa joue.

Il était ému.

"Les nausées passeront vite normalement. J'étais perturbée, révéla l'israélienne après avoir compris sa question.  
-Et par quoi ? demanda-t-il ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'israélienne.  
-Par toi,  
-Je sais que mon charme hors du commun... quoi ? Tu pensais que je ne serais pas heureux ? interrogea-t-il en saisissant la réel perturbation de la jeune femme.  
-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas t'engager et...  
-Ziva, coupa-t-il en plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, de sorte qu'elle l'écoute attentivement. J'accorde plus d'importance à ce que j'aime qu'à ce que je n'aime pas. Et toi je t'aime", déclara-t-il avec de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle répondit à son baiser et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais, les huit mois qui lui restaient seraient très très longs. Il la libéra et il prit aussitôt un air euphorique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il était toujours en train de réaliser.

"Anthony Junior Junior...", murmura-t-il en redémarrant l'ascenseur.

Elle le dévisagea incrédule et puis désapprouva de la tête.

"Non", déclara-t-elle fermement.  
"C'est un nom de star, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça", affirma l'italien en la rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Ziva rigola de ce rire qu'elle avait perdu une semaine plutôt et stoppa l'ascenseur une nouvelle fois. Ce fut un appel auquel Tony ne chercha même pas à résister. Ils discuteraient du nom du futur Anthony Junior Junior plus tard, se dit l'agent DiNozzo avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Épilogue :

"Je pense que l'ascenseur ne sera pas libre avant quelque temps", déclara Ducky à l'intention de ses amis.

Gibbs s'éloigna en direction des escaliers.

"Gibbs, Gibbsss ! appela Abby en le rattrapant.  
-Qui y a-t-il Abby ?  
-Et la règle numéro 12 ? questionna-t-elle sur excitée.  
-Abby, souffla son protecteur, chaque règle a ses exceptions."

La laborantine s'arrêta. Il avait dit "ses exceptions" hors Tony et Ziva étaient un couple. Un couple était singulier, mais il avait parlé d'exceptions au pluriel. Abby fit rapidement demi-tour avant de finalement se mettre à courir pour retrouver ses amis où elle les avait laissé moins d'une minute plus tôt.

"Timmyyyyy !" cria-t-elle en arrivant.

L'informaticien se prépara alors physiquement et mentalement à la réceptionner dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit. En revanche, le baiser ardent qu'ils entamèrent n'était pas vraiment prévu.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu jusque ici. Je pense avoir réussi à respecter le caractère de chaque personnage. Dites moi je que vous en pensez, please ! Et à plus les loupiots ! :D


End file.
